STUPID VANILLA ICE CREAM
by purpleeyedvocaloid
Summary: sakura hates sasuke for dripping her favorite ice cream. sasuke hates sakura for being annoying.  RE-WRITTEN


Annyeong! here's a cute one-shot story about the adorable and cuddly pair, sakura and sasuke! I was inspired to write this story because of my cute little niece, she told me about her crush and how they'd met. HOW cute

I'm not good in English, so please tell me if I have wrong grammar. Salamat.(thanks in tagalog)

ENJOY (:

DROP SOME REVIEWS!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

><p><strong>STUPID VANILLA ICE CREAM<strong>

_By:ghie-chan_

**Love has nothing to do with **

**what you are expecting to get, **

**its what you are expected to give — **

**which is everything **

**-unknown**

_**Suggestion: play the song Wag Mo Na Sanang Isipin by Duncan Ramos**_

_**Or Di Na Mababawi by Sponge Cola**_ _**While reading this story (:**_

*-[IN A PARK]-*

The 4 year old Sakura is happily walking at the park while licking her vanilla ice cream. She loves her ice cream so much; because this is ice cream has a limited stocks only. The young Haruno suffered for a very long time because the vendor only visits their village once month, so she declared this day as her "VERY LUCKY DAY".

"_yummy! Yummy!" _ she muttered while savoring the taste of her ice cream, when suddenly…

***BWAAMMMM!***

Someone bumped Sakura hardly that made her ice cream fell from her hand. [insert slow motion effects] Sakura widened her eyes and gasped as she witnessed her ice cream slowly dropping on the ground….

"_ohhhhhh!noooooo!" _She shouted while trying to save her precious ice cream from falling…

***THWACKK!***(is this the right sound of the ice cream when it falls down?*giggles*)

Her beloved vanilla ice cream scattered on the dirty ground…[end of slow motion effects]

"_Goodbye yumminess.. (the ocean waves rises) goodbye sweetness.. (stars fall from the sky) goodbye…_

_ ice cream(the buildings crash down)" _ Sakura thought dramatically.. She turns her back to face the unholy person who made her broken hearted[over an ice cream? LOL], Sasuke raise his eyebrow as he saw the expression of the girl. Anger, madness, sadness, and frustration mixed in her face. His inner advise him to apologize, but he's an Uchiha… Uchihas never apologized..

"_you!" _ Sakura's voice is shaking…

"_are the reason why my ice cream fell!"_ she pointed her finger to him.

"_that is not my fault, you are the one who blocked my way.." _ Sasuke defended.

"_What?" _ Sakura can't hold back her tears anymore, she drop her knees on the ground and cry aloud.

"_Uwaahhh! Uwaahhh!" _the four year old girl wailed.

Sasuke panicked at this time, the younger uchiha never encountered this kind of situation…

'_apologize to her! Tell her that, you'll buy her another one!' _ his inner suggested.

Sasuke obeyed his inner.

"_hey!"_ he approached Sakura while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"_stop crying, I'm sorry! I'll buy you ice cream! As many as you want.. just stop crying.."_

Sakura stop from crying and look to him.

"_b-but. .*sniff* the vendor *sniff* only visits here *sniff* *sniff* for a short time! *sniff* maybe.. he's gone by now"_

"_don't worry.. I'll search for him.. where did you last saw him?"_

Sakura point her finger to a not-so-far-away tree from them, and then he help Sakura to get up.

"_wait for me here, huh.. I'll buy your ice cream." _ Sasuke instructed to her, Sakura just nodded.

Sasuke rush towards the tree so he can catch up the vendor, he pant heavily and scanned his surroundings.

"_the vendor is already gone.. but I guess he's still here in the village" _he thought.

Sasuke never gived up, he search for the missing ice cream vendor all over the village until afternoon.

"_finally…"_ he muttered. He's onyx eyes met the freakin' ice cream vendor at last. (yehey! Free cheers

for sasuke! Hep hep! Hooray!) Sasuke glared hardly at the vendor like he's going to eat him whole and alive, he put his money down angrily at the counter.

"_do *pant* you have *pant* vani *pant* lla ice cream?" _

The vendor just gulped and nodded, he nervously scooped 3 vanilla ice cream in a sweet wafer cone and gave to Sasuke. After he got the ice cream, he rush back to the park….

"_kids these days…"_ the vendor mumbled.

Sasuke run so fast but he makes sure that the ice cream is safe.

Sakura's patience is gping to fade right now,

"_he will never come back! Why did I trust him?" _she pouted.

When Sakura is about to leave, an ice cream appeared to her sight. She turn her face to Sasuke and grin.

"_thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _sakura shouted happily while hugging him, Sasuke couldn't help, but blush. Sakura released him from the hug and kiss him on the kiss, Sasuke's eyes widened and his face grew hotter. Sakura noticed this so, she started to worry..

"_hey, do you have a fever?"_ sakura put his palms on his forehead, but Sasuke dodged it.

"_j-just… just take your ice cream.. I i-m fine!"_

Sakura smile and grab her ice cream from his hands. Sakura lick her ice cream vigorously, Sasuke watch her happy expression while munching her food, he found himself falling in love for the girl.

"_hey!"_ Sasuke interrupted her,

"_hmmmm?"_ Sakura stopped from licking, the ice cream has spread out all over her face, Sasuke leaned forward and wiped it using his thumb. Sakura just stared at him.(how cute)

"_what's your name?_

"_Sakura,Sakura haruno.. and you?"_

"_Sasuke uchiha."_

_The two children sat on a bench while watching the sunset._

_[20 years past]_

A pretty girl with a pink long hair lean against the tree_._

"_he's late" _she muttered.

She keep glancing on her wrist watch and she keeps on tapping her foot on the ground..

[10 minutes later]

"_where is he?"_ she asked herself angrily…..

Sakura couldn't wait anymore, because she is waiting for him for 2 hours! She step aside and start to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist. Sakura look to her boyfriend whose holding a 2 ice cream in one hand.

"_your late"_ she whined.

"_I know.. here's your ice cream."_

Sasuke offered a vanilla ice cream to her lovely girlfriend, and she immediately snatched it away from his hand. The couple eat their ice cream, Sakura notice that there is a pair of eyes watching and observing how she eats. She ignored it and continue to eat until she chewed on something.

"_what's this?"_ she spit out the hard and metallic thing in her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw a simple gold ring with a small diamond came out from her mouth. She glanced over her smirking boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke grabbed her hands and knelt down.

"_Sakura, will you marry me?" _he asked in a pure loving tone._  
><em>

Sakura drops her ice cream and tears flow down from her eyes, not because of the fallen ice cream, but because her precious boyfriend propose to her.

"_yes! Yes, Sasuke-kun!"_

__

* * *

><p><p>

THE end (: like it?


End file.
